La lame d'or de la foudre qui transperce les ténèbres
by Akamis chan
Summary: Cela fait un an que je suis prisonnière d'un monde virtuel mortel sous le pseudonyme  Mirajane  , j'ai vu des amis mourir devant mes yeux, j'ai combattu, j'ai pleuré, j'ai cédé au désespoir, puis j'ai vu sa lame d'or fendre mes ténèbres tel un éclair d'espoir dans la nuit noire. -Miraxus- Inspiré de Beauty Under The Moon de Megurine Luka
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : le monde où tout est possible

Je saisis mon Nerve-Gear, le plaça sur ma tête, m'allongea et ferma mes devint noir et j'eu juste le temps de sentir un sourire s'étirer sur mon visage. Puis je vis des colonnes de couleur puis le cercle log-in. Nom du player : Mirajane. Sexe : femme. Le monde virtuel se stabilisa.

J'étais au centre de la Ville du Commencement, sur le palier 1, vêtue d'une légère armure, mes courts cheveux violets étaient soulevés par le vent. Je leva une main gantée et la contempla, puis essaya de marcher, de courir dans les rues colorées et animées de la Ville, émerveillée par la beauté de ce monde qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré. A ma taille, pendait une longue épée classique. Ma première décision fut de sortir de la Ville pour apprendre à me battre. Mais les gestes étaient familiers et les monstres tombaient rapidement sous l'impact tranchant de ma lame, explosant en milles éclats de cristal qui reflétaient le soleil couchant. Je m'étendis sur l'herbe et contempla la diversité et la grandeur sublime du monde de Kayaba Akihiko. Ce type était vraiment un génie. J'admirais sa connaissance, sa créativité, son ambition, tout ce qui avait crée la perfection du paysage qui m'entourait. Je jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran que je fis apparaitre avec un geste de la main et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 19h et je devais faire la cuisine ce soir. Il était temps de rentrer.

Chapitre 1: La foudre qui déchira les ténèbres de sa lame d'or cette nuit là

La larme qui coula le long de ma joue s'envola avec la vitesse que j'avais prise et les éclats de cristal volaient en tourbillon autour de moi, comme dansant avec ma lame, les ennemis tombants en se brisant sur le sol humide de la foret, anéantis par la fureur qui s'était emparée de moi. Je hurlais en déversant toute ma haine dans le combat, refoulant ma peine et la douleur qui me déchirais le coeur au plus profond de moi même, revoyant par flash des visages familiers que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas oublier. Lisanna. Morte. Elfman. Mort. Leur visages souriants qui explosaient en millions de facettes colorées à la place du mien. J'abattis mon épée en un cri rageur sur le dernier monstre. Et m'effondra en pleurant bruyamment. Les larmes brillantes s'écrasaient sur le sol en silence et mes longs cheveux blancs tombaient sur mon visage mouillé. J'étais seule au milieu de la clairière, à hurler mon désespoir à la lune. Seule, c'était ma décision. Je ne voulais plus voir des gens que j'aime mourir devant mes yeux en étant incapable de les protéger. Si je voulais survivre avec l'espoir de me libérer de ce jeu mortel, je devais me battre pour ma liberté. Sans regarder en arrière. Mais c'était vrai que j'aurais aimer que quelqu'un me prête son épaule pour pleurer. Retrouver de l'humanité dans ce monde de haine, de l'amitié à l'encontre du dieu malveillant qui nous faisait mourir les uns après les autres et vivre dans la peur constante. J'arrêta de pleurer car j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Un rugissement. Je vis dans l'obscurité profonde deux immenses yeux rouges. Je saisit mon épée fermement entre mes mains gantées, et fit face, même si tout en moi me disait de fuir le plus loin possible. Je leva la tête et la lumière de la lune éclaira la forme immense du boss de la Forêt Noire, celui que j'étais venu chercher ici. Je savais que j'avais une chance infime de le battre. Mais je devais gagner l'item qu'il gardait. L'épée d'argent du clair de lune. Une des rares Master Swords du jeu. Et je pourrai éventuellement passer le boss du donjon du niveau 62 avec ça. Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans mes yeux. Cela faisait un an que nous étions prisonniers de ce jeu mortel, j'avais vu mes amis mourir les uns après les autres, me laissant seule dans mon désespoir, mais cela allait finir. J'allais y mettre fin. Ou mourir. Et avec un hurlement je me lança, ma lame s'éclaira de bleu et le combat commença. Mais à la seconde ou elle toucha l'épaisse cuirasse d'écailles du monstre, je sus qu'il était trop puissant. J'allais perdre. J'avais souvent imaginé la mort. Un écran noir avec l'inscription en lettres rouges Game Over. La délivrance éternelle d'après certains. Mais pas pour moi. Je voulais revoir le monde réel. Je voulais serrer à nouveau mes parents dans mes bras. Je voulais vivre, avoir un futur, trouver le bonheur et la paix. Je tombais sur le sol durement, balayée par les griffes d'acier de la créature, me relevais, reprenais de la vitesse et chargeait à nouveau. Je bondis et d'un coup final brisa ma lame sur le coup du monstre. Je lâcha les restes de mon épée, tombant non seulement en chute libre vers le sol mais aussi dans le profond gouffre du désespoir immense qui m'envahissait. C'était fini. Ma barre de vie était rouge et il ne me restait qu'à peine 200 points. J'allais mourir. Mais un flash de lumière très puissant vint perturber ma glorieuse mort comme un éclair qui fendait la nuit. Nan sérieux, y'en avait certains qui n'avaient aucun respect. Au lieu de me fracasser contre le sol je sentis des bras forts encaisser ma chute et me poser sur le sol. J'ouvris les yeux avec peine et vit le monstre fendu en deux d'une longue ligne dorée exploser en millions d'éclats qui éclairaient la nuit noire. Un silhouette sombre se tenait là, de dos, une grande cape sur le dos, recouvrant totalement sa tête d'une grande capuche, mais à sa grande main gantée de noir, une immense épée d'or qui illuminait la clairière comme un soleil dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Je m'évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaio ! arigato pour vos reviews Baknb et Eriko-chan ! love y'a ! Gommene, ce chapitre est moins long... Enjoy ^^

* * *

Je me réveilla dans un lit ( première surprise ) dans une pièce baignée de la lumière de midi. Me rappelant des événements de la nuit précédente, je bondit hors du -pourtant confortable- lit en question. Cet homme, hier, celui qui m'avait sauvé, celui avec l'épée dorée, m'avait emmené à l'hôtel. Je serais morte depuis longtemps, déchiquetée par les griffes meurtrières des monstres si il ne l'avait pas fait. Je lui devais la vie, deux fois. Il avait tué le boss de la Forêt Noir en un coup, il devait être extrêmement puissant, un membre de l'Elite surement ! Et son arme, l'immense lame dorée qui semblait invoquer la foudre pour frapper, je n'avais jamais vu une arme de cette catégorie, encore moins de cette puissance ! Et je n'avais même pas vu le visage de mon sauveur… C'est là que je vis, posée contre un mur, une grande lame blanche, un peu bleutée, forgée avec une précision et une finesse incroyable, dont le tranchant était un danger même pour le regard. Lorsque je voulu toucher l'arme, une fenêtre s'ouvrit devant moi. « Vous recevez l'item : L'épée d'argent du clair de lune » et elle disparut. Une deuxième s'ouvrit avec un message : « Je crois que c'est ça que tu cherchais ? Essaye de ne pas mourir, beauté du clair de lune. »

Je du m'assoir là. L'homme mystérieux m'offrait la Master Sword ?! Et… la deuxième phrase me faisait rougir. Il fallait que je retrouve cet homme, que je le remercie, que je vois son visage.

Il ne pouvait juste pas disparaitre comme ça ! En fait, si il pouvait très bien; la preuve…Je chercha dans mes objets l'épée d'argent et regarda sa perfection pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je me décida enfin à sortir et j'alla questionner la fille à l'accueil.

-Non, mademoiselle, il n'a pas dormi ici, il est arrivé avec vous dans les bras, évanouie, il a payé pour vous et il est partit immédiatement. Non, je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il est très grand et porte une épée dorée aussi grande que lui dans son dos. Non, il n'a pas dit où il allait.

Je sortit de l'hôtel, exaspérée. Il avait payé pour moi… et il m'avait porté pendant tout le trajet ?! Au moins quatre kilomètres ! Il fallait que je me change les idées. Je n'avais pas faim et décida d'aller essayer l'épée d'argent. Je sortit de la ville et m'aventura près de la rivière. Un monstre apparut et je le transperça d'un coup de lame bleuté. C'était un monstre de niveau moyen, un tel exploit aurait été impossible avec toute autre arme. Ce n'était pas le genre d'item qu'on offrait à une inconnue. Je réfléchi. Si il était si puissant, il devait avoir une renommée dans les grandes villes ou sur le front. Je décida donc de me rendre chez une connaissance qui me servait aussi d'informateur.

J'entra dans le bar peu éclairé où les players riaient et buvaient en chantant ou en racontant leurs exploits. Au comptoir, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds vêtue d'une robe rose me regardait. Je m'assis.

-Bonjour Jenny. Pareille que d'habitude.

-Tout de suite, princesse !

Je lui lança un regard sérieux.

-J'ai besoin d'informations.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Je fis oui de la tête.

-As tu entendu parler ou as tu vu un grand homme au visage caché avec une épée d'or dans le dos ?

-Tu parle peut être de la légende du Player de la Foudre. Un solo-player, un Beater, très puissant, le meilleur de Aincrad, qui détiendrait une épée d'or qui serait imbattable. On raconte que lorsqu'il porte un coup, c'est semblable à l'éclair. On dit aussi qu'il aurait refusé à Heathcliff de rejoindre les Knights of the Blood, et qu'il lui tiendrait tête dans un duel. A mon avis tout ça, c'est du bullshit…

-…et ce …Player de la Foudre, où la légende dit elle qu'il se trouve ?

-Hum…probablement sur le front.

Bon, ça c'était pas génial. Si il voulait pas que je meure fallait mieux que j'évite d'aller sur le front.

Je décida de me lancer dans le donjon du palier 62. Je verrai bien ensuite.


End file.
